Limpieza
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Los guardianes se aburren y por ello Alaude sugiere hacer una limpieza pese al disgusto de estos. Inodoros resplandecientes, suelos resbaladizos, oficinas con montañas de papeles, ventanas que brillan y pasteles en este one-shot. Traduccion autorizada


**Disclaimer:** **Katekyo Hitam Reborn! No me pertenece, si no a Akira Mano y yo solo hago esto por motivos de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Limpieza"<strong>

-Mayonesa, jamón, queso, lechuga y kétchup

-Tomate, lechuga, cebolla, jamón, queso suizo y mayonesa ligera

-Lechuga, tomate, jamón y queso…ahora

-Salchicha picada, queso, cebolla, tomate, lechuga, jamón y mostaza ¡al extremo!

-Jamón, queso, lechuga y mayonesa por favor.

G parpadeo de manera casi estúpida hacia sus compañeros guardianes y su jefe. Todo lo que quería era hacer un sándwich (para él) y luego tal vez ir a tomar una siesta. Y luego pasa que de pronto todo el mundo está en la cocina pidiendo (o en el caso de Alude exigiendo) un sándwich.

-¿Hablan en serio? – pregunto

-Sip – respondió Lampo

-Ahora – ordeno Alude

-Dije por favor – dijo Asari con una sonrisa

-¡Extremadamente enserio! – exclamo Knuckles

G suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Al final no le quedo de otra que hacer los siete sándwiches, para que luego la familia se sentara en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ya que G hizo los sándwiches, pienso que sería justo que alguien más lavara los platos – dijo Giotto mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de lechuga.

-Yo lo hare – se ofreció Lampo

-Gracias – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y le revolvía el pelo a Lampo

Después del almuerzo cuando los platos ya estaban lavados, los guardianes se volvieron a reunir en la mesa.

- Estoy aburrido - murmuró Asari.

-No digas que estás aburrido, eso significa que eres una persona aburrida - dijo Giotto.

-Entonces yo soy una persona muy, muy aburrida - objeto G, con su cabeza sobre la mesa y haciendo círculos sobre esta con el dedo.

- Jefe... que tenemos que hacer algo extremo - dijo Knuckles.

-Tienes razón... pero ¿qué? - pregunto Giotto.

-Limpieza - propuso Alaude.

-Nufufu, eso es una gran idea, esta casa es un desastre - dijo Spade.

-Está bien, está decidido entonces, hoy haremos limpieza, todo el mundo reúnanse en la sala de conferencias en diez minutos - ordenó Giotto antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse sin siquiera escuchar mas…

Una vez confirmado que Giotto se había ido, Lampo, Asari, Knuckles y G miraron fijamente a Spade y Alaude.

-Muchas gracias, idiotas…

Después de diez minutos, los Guardianes se encontraban sentados en la sala esperando a su jefe para que les diera las "ordenes"

-Muy bien, hice una lista de quién va a limpiar que cosa, en primer lugar todo el mundo va a limpiar su habitación, en realidad creo que cada quien debería limpiar su habitación todos los días - dijo Giotto.

Todo el mundo asintió.

-Bueno entonces vamos a empezar con Daemon, tú te encargaras de la limpieza de los baños - Spade arrugó la nariz y luego sonrió. - Sin ilusiones – Para luego fruncir el ceño - Alaude se encargara de la limpieza de la despensa y le ayudará a Lampo con la limpieza de la cocina - continuó Giotto. Los dos mencionados guardianes asintieron con la cabeza. - Asari y G van a limpiar todas las ventanas de la casa, mientras que Knuckles limpiara el piso de la entrada, y yo limpiare mi oficina - terminó el líder Vongola.

-Todas las ventanas... - murmuró G estupefacto. Incluso Asari parecía un poco preocupado por eso. Mientras que Knuckles estaba un poco decepcionado ya que no tuvo mucho trabajo.

-Ustedes dos también se pueden ayudar mutuamente para limpiar la sala de estar – les dijo Giotto a los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia antes de despedirse de todos e irse rápidamente a limpiar su oficina, que después de todo era la más desordenada de toda la casa…

Las mandíbulas de Asari y G cayeron al suelo. ¿Por qué su jefe les daba tanto trabajo?

Finalmente, después de tratar deshacerse de su pereza, los dos guardianes se prepararon para comenzar a trabajar. G decidió que limpiaría el exterior de las ventanas y el interior Asari, este también decidió que comenzarían limpiando la parte superior y se abrirían camino hacia abajo. G tenía que utilizar una escalera para llegar a las ventanas del piso superior, la maldita mansión y su altura…

En la cocina, Alaude y Lampo estaban limpiando los estantes. Lampo de vez en cuando veía cosas que hacían que sus ojos verdes brillaran.

-Hey, Alaude

-¿Hm?

- Cuando hayamos terminado... ¿podemos hacer pasteles?

- …. Sí...

En el cuarto de baño, cierto peli azul tenía su mirada fija hacia la taza del retrete.

-Yo te haré brillar...

En el piso de la entrada, Knuckles estaba fregando el suelo de mármol, por quinta vez.

-¡Tiene que quedar, extremadamente resbaladizo!

En la oficina de Giotto, el rubio suspiraba mientras sacaba otro papel de la pila gigante que había en su escritorio.

-Ahora... ¿por dónde empezar?

En la sala de estar, Asari limpiaba las ventanas mientras barría un poco y G, finalmente, terminaba de hacer la limpieza de las ventanas exteriores. Por alguna extraña razón Alaude y Lampo horneaban algo cuando él había ido a asomarse, Daemon se reía como un maníaco mientras que fregaba el inodoro, Knuckles se deslizaba por el suelo de la entrada con el estomago y gritaba "¡Extremo!", mientras que su jefe parecía agotado con un montón de papeles que lo rodeaban.

Al fin, G casi terminaba de limpiar las ventanas, ya solo era quitar un poco de polvo en una de ellas y estaría todo terminado. Asari estaba casi terminado con las de adentro, pero estaba atrapado en una de ellas que por alguna razón era mucho más alta que las demás. Frunció el ceño y miró a G por la ventana quien finalmente había acabado.

Asari puso mala cara y entonces decidió que terminaría él también. Se subió en el alféizar de la ventana y comenzó a limpiar el lugar al que no podía llegar antes.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que estás a punto de caer - dijo G apareciendo detrás de Asari.

- Para tu información, yo soy sólo- ¡uwaaah! - en el momento en el que Asari se volteo para poderle contestar a G, estaba "bien" pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de este, G gimió cuando sintió el peso extra encima de él. Asari se quejó un poco.

-Yo... tú no eres exactamente como la luz, que pensé que serías, ¿podrías levantarte? - gimió G.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo Asari que estaba sentado encima del pelirrojo

-Como sea, ¿terminaste? – pregunto G

-Si lo hice – respondió Asari

-Hm…bien – dijo G alzando la mirada hacia el techo perdiéndose en su propio mundo.

-¿Ustedes dos ya terminaron? – pregunto Giotto mientras entraba a la sala de estar, parpadeando un par de veces ante la escena que veía. G y Asari voltearon la cabeza para ver de frente a su líder – Um… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? – pregunto el rubio nerviosamente

-Bueno, como ve jefe, este hombre me tiro al suelo mientras me contaba sus planes para profanar mi inocencia – contesto G tranquilamente

Los ojos de Asari se agrandaron mientras su cara se ponía roja, al mismo tiempo que trataba de decir algo, pero solo parecía un pez, solo moviendo "la boca". En tan solo tres segundos, Giotto pasó de estar sonriendo a estarse riendo fuertemente.

-G, tu perdiste tu inocencia cuando vomitaste explosivamente todo lo que comiste y luego de que las monjas te atendieran – dijo Giotto entre risas. Asari volteo la cabeza, ¿monjas?

-Me dieron en adopción – explico G – Me escape del orfanato cuando tenía 7 años y 3 años después me reuní con el jefe

-Oh – dijo Asari interesado

-Tú sí que hablas – sonrió G

-¡Hemos hecho pastelitos! – grito Lampo entrando a la sala junto con Alude con un bandeja de pasteles en las manos. La expresión de G se convirtió en una de deleite al ver los postres y sin dudarlo se levanto haciendo que Asari cayera al suelo.

-Ay… - se quejo Asari mientras se levantaba del piso

-¡Cupcakes! (?) - exclamo alegremente G mientras agarraba un pastelito de la bandeja y se lo llevaba a la boca

- Alaude me ayudado a hacerlos - dijo alegremente Lampo. G inmediatamente escupió el pastelito que estaba masticando.

Giotto, Asari y Lampo se quedaron viendo a los postres y luego miraron a G. Alaude sólo lo observo.

-Tendrás que limpiar eso

-Te voy a matar…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo esto! Bueno, como decía el summary, este one-shot no es mío, solo lo traduje del ingles al español, créditos a su respectiva dueña <em>_**xRynnX **__quien hiso este fantástico fic de parte del día a día de la primera generación vongola._

_Que les pareció? A mí la verdad bastante divertido, por eso me anime a traducirlo. Me da un ataque de risa cuando pienso en todo lo que paso. En especial lo de Daemon xD Digo, tienes que tener un problema si no te da risa imaginártelo fregando un inodoro mientras ríe maniáticamente xD_

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, see you again desu! ˆ ˆ_


End file.
